DeeDee s
by Parentesis
Summary: Todos tienen algo que contar en Ciudad Gótica. Incluso ellas...


** DeeDee´s**

DeeDee.- Veamos… ¿te parece si comenzamos por los nombres, DeeDee?

_DeeDee.- Sí, DeeDee… los nombres…_

DeeDee.- Hace algún tiempo…

_DeeDee.- ¿Algún…tiempo? No son más de dos meses, DeeDee._

DeeDee.- Bueno… ¬¬…

_DeeDee.- Además, nana Harley aún nos llama así._

DeeDee.- ¡Esta bien!... ¬¬… nuestros nombre son… Delia y Deidre Dennis…

_DeeDee.- sí, yo Delia..._

DeeDee.- Yo, Deidre...

_DeeDee.- Veamos... ¿Qué más, DeeDee?_

DeeDee.- Nacimos en… algún hospital de Gótica que sobrevivió a los ataques del Guasón…

_DeeDee.- Sí, pero "¡El Guasón!" o, "El Guasón"…_

DeeDee.- Ehh… "¡El Guasón!"?... en fin, ahí.

_DeeDee.- Claro… el Guasón me hace suspirar, pero recuerdo que Él es más que mi ídolo… y… y…_

DeeDee.- ¡No! ¡No lo digas!… no… sigamos con otro punto…

_DeeDee.- ¡AH! Si, padres… eso me gusta, más aún sus "limpiezas"_

DeeDee.- Kirk Dennis y Harleen Napier (?)... ellos... ambos...

_DeeDee.- Progenitores... ¿no?... sólo nana Harley nos cuida y eso ya es mucha decir, pobre anciana… ¡No! ¡Mentira!... ¡estúpida anciana!_

DeeDee.- Para lo único que sirve es para pagarnos la fianza… ¡odio su maldito bastón!... siempre nos golpea…

_DeeDee.- Deberíamos decirlo en el próximo juicio… haber si de una vez la envían a prisión y la matan!! Ya que el Guasón no lo logró… en todo caso, algo debe haber tenido si la eligió… de ese… modo… tú me entiendes…_

DeeDee.-…ah, ahora me vuelven las ganas de tirarla por la escalera… ¡no se muere nunca, la maldita anciana!

_DeeDee.- Creo que nos hemos desviado del tema… __DeeDee_

DeeDee.- Ups! Tienes razón, DeeDee… ¿Quién falta en la familia feliz?

_DeeDee.- Claro, la feliz familia Napier Dennis… qué raro ¬¬, creo que el tío J.J… si es que realmente existe… DeeDee_

DeeDee.- Y si existe… tendríamos un primo, DeeDee…

_DeeDee.- ¿Y quién dice que él se dedico a poblar la tierra? Y si es un pobre solterón como su madre?_

DeeDee.- …bueno… quizá no a "poblar el mundo" exactamente… pero tú sabes…

_DeeDee.- ¬¬… sigamos… "Cosas que te gusta hacer"… mmm… no se tú DeeDee, pero siempre me agradó acompañar a papá a hacer sus trabajos… esos… trabajos…_

DeeDee.- …sí… era divertido… ja!... muy divertido…

_DeeDee.- Mi, digo, nuestro nuevo hobby… adoro la banda de "Los Guasones"… pero…_

DeeDee.- …jaja… hemos sido malas, DeeDee…

_DeeDee.- Robar dinero no es malo, DeeDee, sólo es… oportunista, esta banda distorsiona los verdaderos ideales del Guasón… DeeDee…_

DeeDee.- … el verdadero sentido se ha perdido… lamentablemente…

_DeeDee.- Pero como honorables herederas de su sangre e ideales, la reviviremos… sólo es cuestión…_

DeeDee.-…de tiempo…

_DeeDee.- Creo que debemos continuar DeeDee…_

DeeDee.- Sí…

_DeeDee.- "Un sueño por cumplir"… ¿sueño?... Ja!, yo no tengo sueños, sólo tengo metas… DeeDee_

DeeDee.- Continuamente me lo recuerdas… amm… el único anhelo es… liderar esa banda… nada más…

_DeeDee.- Claro, limpiar su nombre… como lo deseo vivo nuevamente…_

DeeDee.- …ah! Sí… que …seria genial… en fin… ¿otro punto? DeeDee

_DeeDee.- ¿¿A…mistades??... agh!!_

DeeDee.-...ellos nunca se acercaron a nosotras... teníamos un distintivo particular…

_DeeDee.- Tampoco en gimnasia… en el mundo real somos raras, y en la banda somos, nada más que dos niñas que saltan bien, si tan sólo supieran…_

DeeDee.-…¡Qué rabia!... tenemos más autoridad que todos ellos juntos… hay que enseñarles…

_DeeDee.- Haraganear no es bueno, esperar el momento preciso y dar el golpe indicado… con eso se disfruta más… Dee…Dee_

DeeDee.-… de acuerdo… de acuerdo…

_DeeDee.- Siguiente punto…_

DeeDee.-…¿Casa?...

_DeeDee.- La única… que siempre hemos tenido… gracias a papá, claro nunca ha faltado algo… es linda…_

DeeDee.-…sí… una casa vacía, salvo por la molesta presencia de la nana Harley…

_DeeDee.- Siempre, ella tenía que relucir…_

DeeDee.- No hemos visto a nuestros padres en meses… amm…

_DeeDee.- El oficio demanda muchas cosas… DeeDee_

DeeDee.- Requiere dedicación, sigilo, sutileza…

_DeeDee.- Es triste, pero las estorbos deben ser eliminados, en este momento esos estorbos…_

DeeDee.- Por más que lo intentan, ninguno de ellos se asemeja al gran maestro del Crimen… nadie entiende el chiste…

_DeeDee.- Y nunca nadie lo hará… pero… llegamos nosotras…_

DeeDee.-…a resolver la situación…

_DeeDee.-… traeremos el principio del fin… fin que nunca pudo lograr… por el maldito murciélago!!_

DeeDee.- Pero no es el mismo de antes… hay que acabar con él primero, luego el reemplazante…

_DeeDee.- No lo creo, el anciano debe apreciar al reemplazante, hagamos que nos odie, primero al reemplazante, luego al anciano, que sufra por su crimen…_

DeeDee.- ¡¡Maldito ratón con alas!!

_DeeDee.- Todo, todo a su tiempo, DeeDee_

DeeDee.- Bien… ¿siguiente punto?

_DeeDee.- mmm…¿es…cuela?_

DeeDee.-… una escuela ordinaria y pública… de Gótica…

_DeeDee.- sí, secundaria Thomas Wayne… que hipócrita._

DeeDee.- sí… al Guasón le hubiera causado gracia…

_DeeDee.- A Él todo… le da gracia… daba…_

DeeDee.- ¿Le hubiera dado gracia saber que sería padre?...

_DeeDee.- Creo que… Él ve el lado bueno de las cosas en todo… un heredero siempre puede ser bueno si esta bien criado… pero habría matado a Harley…_

DeeDee.-…Ojalá…

_DeeDee.- Seríamos las siguiente herederas… de todos modos somos…_

DeeDee.- Eso es… bueno… o… malo?

_DeeDee.- ¿¿Qué cosa??_

DeeDee.- ¬¬… da igual… ¿siguiente punto?

_DeeDee.- Viajes o Visitas que has hecho._

DeeDee.- ¿Hemos hecho alguna visita? Exceptuando a TODA Gótica…

_DeeDee.-… Metrópolis… de pequeñas ¿recuerdas?..._

DeeDee.-… sí… creo… ¿cuándo conocimos al tío Lex?...

_DeeDee.-… fue el más grande trabajo de papá, nunca antes le habían pagado tanto por matar a un anciano…_

DeeDee.-… ya recuerdo… mmm… fue genial, ahora que lo recuerdo…

_DeeDee.- Sí, recu… no, sucesos que recuerdo… mmm, sucesos…_

DeeDee.- Sucesos, sucesos… hay muchos o muy pocos… ninguno tan especial como para contar…

_DeeDee.- ¡Yo sí!... ¿recuerdas la vez que papá llevo a casa a aquel anciano que encerró en la habitación hasta que dijo quien fue en no se que cosa…? Prometió no matarlo, pero… no cumplió._

DeeDee.-… ja….jajaja… ehh…no…¬¬… pero recuerdo a mamá… enseñándonos cómo se conseguía sus joyas…

_DeeDee.- sí… lindas y costosas…_

DeeDee.-…o a papá… con su colección de autos…

_DeeDee.-… cómo nos enseñaba las múltiples formas de hacer para que alguien… digamos… hable…_

DeeDee.-…demasiados sucesos… nos pasaríamos todo el rato recordando… ¿siguiente punto?...


End file.
